


An Exercise In Free Will

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [24]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angels, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Seraphim, bargaining with angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the primeval100's prompt “Fall From Grace”.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Exercise In Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100's prompt “Fall From Grace”.

Stephen knelt nervously in front of the Seraphim.

“And you know what it is you lose?”

“Yes,” Stephen said. “I love him.”

“Very well,” the Seraphim replied. “You have made this choice of your own free will, the gift all humans share.” Suddenly a burning sword was in the angel's hand. “This _will_ hurt.”

Stephen remained kneeling.

“I hope he's worth your devotion.”

Then the angel swung his sword and Stephen was falling, burning pain searing into him.

But all he could think about was the man he loved. The man who would save him from himself.


End file.
